Whose Line?
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Drabbles inspired by ABC's Whose Line Is It Anyway show. Previously entitled Two Lines, now changed to Whose Line to included yet another chapter.
1. Two Lines

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Whose Line Is It Anyway. They're just two shows that make me laugh.**_

**A/N:** **First drabble I've ever done. My brother offered the challenge, and I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Shawn and Gus are on a stakeout with Lassiter. Too bad the detective doesn't know those pair only have two lines each. Oh, let the fun begin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Their suspect had taken cover in a seedy hotel. Detective Carlton Lassiter lowered his binoculars after taking another quick look. He hit the steering wheel with his fist. "We better find proof soon, otherwise we'll lose him," he complained. "I hate to ask this, but do you have anything?"<p>

He got no response from behind. "I knew it was a waste of time bringing you two along," he said, lifting the binoculars.

"Are you mad?"

At the question, the detective turned and glanced in the back seat. Shawn Spencer was looking at him innocently. "No," Lassiter answered, frowning at the 'psychic detective'. "Why would you think I'm mad? I just want to catch this guy."

"What was that?" Burton Guster asked, his tone puzzled.

Startled, Lassiter looked around quickly, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What is what?" he demanded. "You better not be messing with me."

"I resent that!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What?" Lassiter asked in exasperation. "What are you talking about? Tell me right now!"

Gus shook his head and crossed his arms. "That's not my thing."

Blankly, Lassiter stared at him. "I resent that!" Shawn declared, giving his partner and best friend a shove. "Are you mad?"

"What was that?" Gus demanded, shoving back.

"What is wrong with you two? "Lassiter demanded.

"What was that?" Gus asked, looking at him.

Shawn shook his head. "Are you mad?" he asked, putting his hand on Lassiter's shoulder. His tone was concerned. He frowned as Lassiter slapped his hand away. "I resent that!"

"I'm getting mad, yeah, and I don't know what you're resenting," Lassiter said, jerking away from the man. He glared at the two in his back seat. "I hope O'Hara gets back soon."

Gus tapped the detective's shoulder. "What was that?"

"All right, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," Lassiter declared, glaring at them. "Whatever you're up to, stop it. Either you have something of importance to say or you stay quiet, got it?"

Gus frowned. "What was that?" he asked.

"I resent that," Shawn informed Lassiter. "Are you mad?"

"Shut up!" Lassiter shouted.

There was silence for exactly one minute. "Are you mad?" Shawn asked, his voice a whisper.

"All right, that's it!" Lassiter said, opening his door. Scrambling out, he grabbed his gun. "I've had enough."

* * *

><p>Grasping the handle, Detective O'Hara opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. She handed a cup of coffee over to her partner. She glanced at the back. "Where are Shawn and Gus?" she asked with a frown. Her partner just sipped his coffee. "Carlton? What did you do?"<p>

Lassiter jerked a thumb at the back. O'Hara heard a dull thump and quickly got out of the car. She walked around and opened the trunk. She stared at the tied and gagged pair that looked up at her. "What happened this time?" she demanded, ripping the duck-tape off Shawn's mouth. "Don't you know by now not to mess with Lassiter?"

The 'psychic' yelped in pain. "Are you mad?" Shawn demanded. "I resent that!"

"No, I'm not mad," O'Hara said patiently as she ripped the tape from Gus' mouth. "Tell me what you did to Carlton this time."

"That's not my thing," Gus answered.

"What?" O'Hara asked. "What's not your thing? I just want to know what you two have done so I can try and fix it."

"I resent that," Shawn informed her.

For half a second, O'Hara stared at them. "You've been watching _Whose Line Is It Anyway_ reruns, haven't you?" she asked.

"What was that?" Gus asked.

Rolling her eyes, the woman slammed the trunk shut. "I resent that," Shawn said in the dark.

"I told you Lassiter doesn't have a sense of humor, and Juliet wouldn't appreciate it," Gus told him. "You owe me twenty bucks. We're lucky Lassiter didn't shoot us. And now we're stuck back here for the rest of the stake out."

"Are you mad?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Shawn, don't you even-!"

"Are you mad?"

Gus kicked the trunk. "Let me out!" he shouted in desperation. "Lassiter! Juliet! Don't leave me in here with him!"

"I resent that!"


	2. Questions Only

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or ABC's Whose Line Is It Anyway.**_

**A/N: Yet another drabble inspired by too much Whose Line, Psych, and a brother who enjoys throwing me random suggestions like this.** **I have changed the title so that if I should think of anymore drabbles like this, they can all come here. Otherwise, they'd be all over the place! Anyway, please enjoy_ Questions Only_.**

* * *

><p>Seriously, Detective Lassiter studied the case file before him. He shook his head and made a note on his notepad. He reached for a second file without looking, knocking it off his desk. Hearing it hit the ground, he grumbled under his breath and leaned over to pick it up.<p>

"What are you doing?"

The detective barely kept from jumping when an all too familiar voice spoke at his elbow. Straightening up, Lassiter faced the SBPD's resident psychic who was standing closer to his desk than he liked. "What are you doing here?" he demanded defensively.

"Can't I ask a simple question?" Shawn Spencer responded.

"Does it look like I want to answer any question from you?" Lassiter snapped. He slapped the file closed as Shawn tried to look at it over his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you want to answer me?"

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Lassiter countered.

The psychic detective shrugged and was actually silent for several moments. Shawn checked his watch and glanced over. For a moment he seemed to have a silent argument with someone else. "Have you...uh, have you seen Detective O'Hara today?" Shawn asked before Lassiter could look over.

"Since when am I supposed to keep track of O'Hara?"

Frowning, Shawn shrugged again. "Isn't she your partner?" he pointed out.

"Do you know where Guster is all the time?" Lassiter asked, growing very tired of the conversation.

"You bet I-," Shawn started to answer. He paused in the middle of his sentence and heaved a big sigh. "Oh, pineapples." He walked away, leaving Lassiter staring after him in bewilderment.

Shaking his head, the detective stood up, his files in his hand. "What's up with him?" Burton Guster asked suddenly.

Visibly flinching, Lassiter turned to face him. "When isn't something wrong with Spencer?" he asked sarcastically. He looked around suspiciously. "Where did you come from?"

"Do you know if the chief has a case for us?" Gus asked.

"How would I know?" Lassiter responded in annoyance. He glanced over to he chief's office where the curtains and door were closed. "Why don't you and Spencer go ask her yourself and stop bothering me?"

"Do I look crazy?" Gus demanded, also looking over at the office. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go over there now and ask?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Lassiter asked wearily.

Gus frowned. "Am I bothering you?"

Stepping up to him, the detective stared at him. "What do you think?" he asked in a low voice.

Spinning on his heel, Gus walked away quickly. Walking to a filing cabinet, Lassiter put his files away and turned. "What did you say to Gus?" Shawn demanded, standing only a foot away from the detective.

"What?" Lassiter asked, staring at Gus in confusion and growing frustration. "Look, I don't know what you're up to this time, and I don't want to know. So, just go away and let me do my job."

He stared as Shawn hit the air. "He didn't ask a question?" Gus asked, jumping out from behind the nearest pillar.

"It doesn't seem quite fair to play this with him since he wouldn't know it, does it?" Shawn answered.

"You think he wouldn't know the game?" Gus countered. "Doesn't it seem strange that he didn't miss a question? How much do you want to bet that he does know the game?"

Lassiter looked from one to the other. "Did you just say game?" he said, his tone even. Slowly, Shawn and Gus turned towards him, looking suddenly nervous. "Do you mean to tell me that you have been wasting my time with another one of your games?"

"Will you be mad if I say yes?" Shawn asked.

"Do I look like I would be mad?"

For a moment, the pair stared at Lassiter and then exchanged quick, meaningful looks. Without a word, they walked away, meeting Detective O'Hara in the middle of the hallway. "How are you, Jules?" Shawn asked, without even pausing. "Is it all right if I call you later?"

The female detective joined her partner at his desk. "What's up with Shawn and Gus?" she asked. She stared in disbelief as Lassiter threw his pen onto his desk with unusual force. "Can't a girl ask a question?"


	3. Film Dub

Detective Carlton Lassiter entered the interrogation room. He tossed the file onto the table in front of the suspect. **"Do you admit to writing this trash?"**

The suspect cowered slightly. _**"I admit to nothing! You can't make me talk!"**_

**"We found the evidence in your purse."** Lassiter leaned forward on the table. He tapped the top of the file. "**This is your handwriting isn't it?"  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"All right! All right!"<strong>_ The suspect put his head down on the table. _**"I'll admit to it all! I. Write. Stories. About. Mice. There. I said it. Take me away!"**_

Spinning his chair around, Shawn Spencer glared at his friend. "Seriously, Gus?" he asked in astonishment. They were sitting behind the two way mirror, watching what was going on in the interrogation room. "Stories about mice? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, I'm thinking on my toes here," Gus said defensively. "You can't expect much out of me. Look. There's Juliet."

"I'm doing her!" Shawn said.

In the interrogation room, Detective O'Hara took a seat in front of the suspect. "**I believe you,"** Shawn said in a high pitched voice. **"So you write stories about mice."** He glanced at Gus and shook his head. **"Who doesn't? But that's not why you've been brought here. There are other, more serious charges against you."  
><strong>  
>The suspect lifted his head, looking alarmed. <em><strong>"Charges? What kind of charges?"<strong>_ Gus demanded.

**"Charges of being awesome,"** Shawn answered as O'Hara opened the file Lassiter had thrown down. **"Maybe, dare I say it? As awesome as Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective."**

"At least try to be believable," Gus demanded.

Lassiter pulled out a photo and tossed it in front of the suspect. **"You see these?"** Shawn said in a low voice. **"We caught it all on film."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"You can't lock a man up for being awesome!"<strong>_ Gus protested as the suspect began to gesture earnestly.

"But I can lock you up for goofing off in an interrogation."

At the disapproving voice by their ears, Shawn and Gus jumped. Shawn was the first to spin his chair around. "Dad!" he exclaimed. "What can we do for you? Did you come to hear our version of what's going on in there? I can guarantee it's going to be much more entertaining than whatever Lassie is truly saying to intimidate that guy."

"What I want is for you two to do the job you were hired for," Henry Spencer told them, glaring down at them. Gus flinched back, but Shawn seemed unfazed.

"All right. All right," Shawn sighed. He gestured over his shoulder. "He did it. He robbed all those cars." He glanced over at Gus. "And apparently wrote stories about mice. It's a little strange but to each his own."

"Prove it," Henry challenged, crossing his arms.

"I can't at the moment."

"Then, get out of that chair and do your job, otherwise, I'm going to go in there a prove your a phoney, got it?" Henry snapped. He turned and left the room.

Shawn and Gus exchanged look and turned back to the scene in front of them. The suspect was shaking his head vigorously. _**"I'll never break!"**_

**"Then, we shall use unusual torture methods to make you!" **Shawn said. He reached over and punched his partners arm. **"Send in...the OLD GUY!"**

The door of the room swung back open. "Shawn!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, not my best attempt, but Shawn and Gus seriously have a mind of their own!  
><strong>


End file.
